


First Time I Ever

by Lire_Casander



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time you see him, he's strolling down the hallways as if he owned them</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time I Ever

The first time you see him, he's strolling down the hallways as if he owned them. He pushes past you without sparing you a single glance. You don't know his name, but you're sure he's _the one_ for you.

The second time you see him, the Algebra teacher asks you to help him with his homework. It's then when you learn that his name is Finn. When you are all alone, he admits to have been failing the class on purpose so he could get paired with you, and you know, right then, that you're also the one for _him_.


End file.
